


laid bare

by waveydnp



Series: phan bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, HIV testing, Jamaica, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: 2010 dnp get tested and bareback for the first time





	laid bare

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to mandy for the prompt <3

“Come on,” Dan whines, two slicked up fingers buried inside himself as Phil sucks a bruise into the thin skin at the base of his throat. “I’m ready. I want you.”

Phil doesn’t respond right away, enjoying the way he can feel the vibrations of Dan’s voice against his lips. He likes this part, the anticipation, the hard cocks going untouched, the kissing and the stretching and the grinding. He likes everything they do together, but the build up might actually be his favourite.

“Phil,” Dan pleads, pulling his fingers out and wrapping them around Phil’s cock. “Come on. Rubber up.”

Phil chuckles against Dan’s neck, grazing his teeth into the skin one more time before leaning across Dan’s chest to fumble his fingers on the surface of the nightstand until he finds what he’s looking for. He wants to drag it out more, but they only have the house to themselves for so long before his mum comes back. She wouldn’t bother them, but it still feels wrong.

He sits back on his heels and tears the foil open with his teeth, grimacing at the sharp chemical flavour that bursts on the tip of his tongue.

Dan props himself up on his elbows and rolls his eyes. “If you didn’t open it like that it wouldn’t get in your mouth, stupid.”

“Shut up,” Phil mumbles, pulling the slippery latex out of the packet. “M’trying to be sexy.”

“You don’t need to try.” Dan sits up and holds out his hand. “Gimme that and c’mere.”

Phil’s stomach flutters as he hands Dan the condom and walks his knees a little closer. There’s always something so unspeakably hot about watching Dan roll it down for him.

Dan’s palm is soft and slick as he pumps Phil’s cock a few times in preparation. It doesn’t escape Phil’s attention how easy and natural this all feels for them, even though they’ve not really been together all that long and Dan’s never touched a dick that wasn’t his or Phil’s.

“This is the last one,” Phil murmurs when he’s sheathed in rubber and Dan is lying back, spreading his legs and pulling them up.

Phil doesn’t think he’ll ever get over this, the way Dan is just _here_ , open and vulnerable and completely unashamed when it’s just the two of them. Nothing between them but sweat and skin and smears of lube and Dan doesn’t hesitate to offer himself up like the gift that he is. It makes Phil weak, makes him want to give Dan the whole entire world.

“We’re out already?” Dan asks.

Phil nods, leaning down and pressing his bare chest to Dan’s, gripping himself at the base and lining himself up against that slick ring of muscle. He pushes in a little and the give is easy but still always so tight. So tight and warm and inviting.

“Have to get more before the trip,” Phil says absentmindedly, gripping Dan’s hip for leverage as he slides his cock slowly into Dan’s body.

Dan’s not listening anymore. His eyes are closed, his hands holding his legs up behind the knees. He hums low in the back of his throat and Phil doesn’t know if it’s a noise of agreement about the condoms or an expression of pleasure. He honestly doesn’t much care. It’s hard to care about anything when he’s being squeezed nice and tight by the boy he loves.

Beautiful beautiful boy with his long brown hair and his full pink lips. Beautiful boy with his little brown nipples that Phil would suck right now if he could reach but he can’t so he settles for the lips instead. He hasn’t started moving inside yet, waiting for Dan to tell him it’s ok. Dan kisses back and drops his hands from his knees to wrap his legs around Phil’s waist.

“Fuck me now please,” Dan says, and Phil does.

-

“Will you buy them or d’you want me to do it?”

Dan nuzzles in closer to Phil’s neck and squeezes his arm round Phil’s middle. “Hmm?”

Phil smiles, reaching up and stroking over Dan’s hair. “Condoms,” he says softly. Everything afterwards is always so soft and warm and close and that’s exactly how they both like it.

“Oh that.” Dan sounds… off, like he’s somewhere else.

“D’you not wanna do it on the trip?” Phil asks. “Are you worried about something? We’re gonna have our own room—”

“No, of course I do.” Dan tilts his face up to kiss against the stubbled line of Phil’s jaw. “I was just thinking.”

“Bout what?”

“About… maybe we don’t need to,” Dan says cautiously.

“Don’t need to have sex?” Phil asks, thoroughly confused.

“No Phil, fuck,” Dan mutters, exasperated but still fond. “Don’t need to buy condoms.”

Phil frowns, totally lost… until he’s not. “Oh,” he says quietly.

“Just a thought,” Dan mumbles.

“I didn’t know you… wanted that. You never said anything.”

Dan shrugs. “I’m saying it now. And I want it as much for you as I do for me.”

“For me?” Phil asks.

Dan nods.

“So you’ve done that?”

“Um. Yeah,” Dan says hesitantly. “A couple times.”

Phil allows himself to feel the instinctual twinge of jealousy at the thought of Dan’s cock in another person, of Dan doing something with someone that he’s never done with Phil.

“Does it feel that different?” he asks. He doesn’t like to linger on those feelings. He’s the one who gets to have Dan like that now.

“I mean… yeah,” Dan says. “It’s more… intense, I guess? You can feel more.”

Phil chuckles. “I don’t know if I could even handle that.”

“Well I want you to try,” Dan whispers. “I don’t care if you come fast.”

“I already come fast. I don’t need to come faster.”

Dan pulls his head back and gives Phil a put out look. “Are you seriously saying no to raw dogging me?”

Phil snorts. “Dan!”

Dan grins, always delighted when his vulgarity gets a rise out of Phil. “Come on, Phil. I wanna bareback in Jamaica.”

Phil shakes his head, not like he’s saying no but more because Dan is a little shit who somehow always manages to get his way. “Fine. But we gotta go get tested.”

“What, no we don’t.”

“Dan,” Phil says softly, but this time the reproach is genuine. Every once in a while he is reminded of the difference in age between them.

“Phil. We’ve swallowed each other’s jizz. If either of us had anything we’d have given it to the other by now.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Phil says. “I mean I guess it is for some stuff, but the chances of contracting HIV through oral sex are actually really really low.”

“So you’ve researched this,” Dan says.

“Of course.”

Dan snuggles back in, fitting his head into its place between Phil’s head and shoulder. “I don’t like needles,” he mumbles.

“Neither do I. But we’ll do it together. We can even go tomorrow maybe while we’re in town.”

Dan groans. “Don’t wanna.”

Phil pats his shoulder. “It’s ok, little Danny. Maybe the doctor will give you a cookie after.”

“Fuck off.”

“Ok,” Phil says cheerily. “Make sure you buy condoms tomorrow, then.”

“Ugh, ok fine, we’ll go. But if the doctor doesn’t give me a cookie then you have to buy me one.”

Phil leans down and kisses the top of Dan’s head. “Deal. Now c’mon, we have to get up. My mum’ll be home soon.”

-

“You’re not actually nervous are you?”

Phil bristles, staring out the window and watching the trees blur by as the bus picks up speed. He _is_ nervous, and he doesn’t much appreciate being made to feel silly about it.

“Is it about the needle or about the actual results?” Dan asks.

Phil pointedly keeps his gaze turned away from Dan’s. “Both.”

The bus isn’t that crowded, but it’s not empty, so Phil startles a bit when he feels Dan’s hand on his thigh. He hates that his first instinct is to look around to see if anyone is watching.

“S’gonna be fine,” Dan says softly.

“Yeah. I know.”

“Starbucks after?”

Phil nods. “Reckon I’ll owe you a cookie.”

Dan smiles and then his hand is gone. He pulls one of his earphones out and hands it to Phil, who pops it into his ear and goes back to staring out the window. They listen to music all the way to Manchester, Muse and Kanye and Radiohead and all the stuff Dan likes that Phil’s never heard of. He doesn’t care. If Dan likes it that’s good enough for him.

-

Phil’s leg bounces restlessly against the uncomfortable waiting room chair. For some reason it feels reassuring when he notices that Dan’s does too.

“Nervous?” Phil asks.

Dan shakes his head. “I know I don’t have anything and you don’t either.”

“I know,” Phil says quietly. He does. He knows. But there’s something about things like this that make his brain spiral down into the murky pits of what if. He knows it’ll be fine, but he doesn’t _know_. Right now the distinction feels important. And slightly terrifying.

Dan bumps his knee into Phil’s. Phil looks down at Dan’s leg, long and encased tightly in black denim. It’s a good leg and Phil has a flash of yesterday, of Dan holding those legs up so Phil could push himself inside.

It helps. That memory helps remind him why he’s here. It reminds him what he has to look forward to, a hotel room in paradise and nothing coming between them at all.

A nurse calls out his name. He looks at Dan.

“See you after,” Dan says.

-

Turns out there are no needles involved after all, just a prick of the tip of his finger and a single drop of deep red blood squeezed from the tiny puncture in his skin.

“It’ll just be a couple minutes for the results,” the nurse promises. She sounds bored. She’s probably done this a thousand times. Maybe more.

Phil’s never done this before. He wants her to tell him everything’s going to be fine.

Obviously she can’t. She doesn’t know him. She can’t promise anything, just like Dan can’t.

He sits in the chair, hands clasped in his lap, looking around the room at the NHS posters and the blood pressure cuff that hangs off the wall. The hole in his finger is so microscopic it doesn’t even require a plaster. He’s definitely not getting a cookie.

But then, he is, isn’t he? Because Dan’s going to buy him one, and he’s going to buy Dan one. They’re going to sit on their sofa in the corner of the coffee shop and drink caramel macchiatos and eat giant cookies. Dan’s going to dangle his long legs over the arm of the couch and Phil’s going to bask in every moment they have together before he has to watch a train drive away with his boyfriend.

He has a boyfriend now. It still feels amazing to him, makes his stomach flutter and his face feel warm. Dan is his person and he is Dan’s. They’re here together doing this scary grown up thing because they’re committed to each other and that makes him feel a little braver when the nurse comes back into the room.

“Your results were negative,” she says. She’s smiling. Maybe she wasn’t bored before, maybe she just wanted to stay emotionally detached in case she had to give him bad news.

He feels more relieved than he should.

-

“We can do it the other way if you want.” He takes a drink of his coffee right after, trying to seem casual.

Dan frowns. “What?”

“Like, y’know.” He leans in closer to Dan and whispers. “You can do me.”

Dan looks at Phil’s face like he must’ve heard wrong. “What?” he says again.

“Do you not want to?”

“Didn’t say that,” Dan says.

“Well, what?”

“I just… didn’t think that was, like, a thing. For you.”

“I never said it wasn’t,” Phil says.

“But you never said it was.”

“Well I’ve never done it. And I like how we usually do it.” He shifts nervously on the sofa. Maybe this had been a mistake. “We don’t have to,” he adds quietly.

“I want to,” Dan says emphatically.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Of course. I always have.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Phil’s voice pitches up indignantly.

“I didn’t think you were into that!” Dan squawks, then looks around to make sure no one’s listening.

“I want to do everything with you,” Phil says, because that’s what it comes down to. “And I want you to tell me when you want things.”

“Ok,” Dan says, softer now. “Ok. I want that. I’d like that, like, a lot.”

Phil smiles, casting his eyes down into the milky brown swirls in his mug. He doesn’t usually feel these giddy embarrassed feelings when he’s with Dan anymore, but he is right now. “K. Good, then. We’ll do that.”

“I still wanna do it the other way too, though,” Dan says.

“Good. I do too.”

“You still wanna raw dog me?” Dan grins.

Phil kicks his foot and Dan laughs.

Jamaica can’t come soon enough.

-

Dan’s skin tastes like salt where Phil licks it, the colour a shade or two less pale than it had been the last time they’d been together like this. He has a few new freckles dotting his nose and his hair is curly and wild from swimming in the sea all day. The windows are thrown open, the air balmy even with the breeze that filters in.

The sheets are crisp and white beneath their naked bodies, save for the spots where spit and lube dampen the linen. Phil’s middle finger is buried three knuckles deep inside Dan’s ass but Dan won’t let him add another.

Sometimes he doesn’t. Sometimes he wants to save that stretch for Phil’s cock. He says sometimes he likes it to hurt a little. Phil kind of hates it, doesn’t understand it, but he sees how it makes Dan’s eyes roll back and hears how it makes his breath hitch, so he makes Dan promise never to take it too far and trusts him when he says he won’t.

“I’m ready,” Dan says, reaching down and pushing at Phil’s hand.

“Already?”

Dan nods sitting up and grabbing the lube from where it’s been pushed to the end of the bed. “Lie down,” he instructs. It’s not what Phil was expecting to hear and it sends a shiver of heat up into his stomach.

He loves when Dan rides him. He loves watching Dan take control of the speed and the angle, loves running his hands up and down Dan’s thighs and cupping his ass, loves when Dan braces himself on Phil’s chest and grinds down hard right before he’s about to come.

Phil’s cock lies hard on his stomach, completely untouched - a deliberate choice. Dan had tried but Phil had said no. He’s going to come fast enough as it is, he doesn’t need any help getting there. They’d laid down on the bed not but five minutes ago and already Dan is slicking up his palm and stroking his fist down Phil’s dick just enough to get it well coated. It’s far and away the least foreplay they’ve ever partaken in before sex.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Phil asks, watching Dan reach behind him, presumably to ensure he’s slick and ready as well.

He really hopes Dan says yes.

But he doesn’t actually say anything, just walks his knees up either side of Phil’s body til he’s straddling his lap. He leans down and kisses the corner of Phil’s mouth and asks, “Are you?”

Phil nods enthusiastically.

He knows right away, can feel it from the second Dan lines him up that he’s going to embarrass himself. With noises, with faces, with an orgasm that comes way too soon. Even just the feeling of Dan rubbing the tip of Phil’s cock over his hole is electric in a way it just wasn’t when there was a layer of latex between them.

That was dulled. This is visceral, primal as Dan sinks himself over the head. They both hiss, almost in unison, and Phil digs his nails into Dan’s thighs.

“Oh my god,” Phil croaks. “It’s so different.”

“Told you,” Dan breathes. “It feels different for me too. More than I was expecting.”

“In a good way?” Phil asks, praying, just fucking _praying_ the answer is yes.

Dan just nods and takes Phil in a little deeper.

“You’re so tight,” Phil says.

“You’re so big,” Dan counters. “Touch me a little.”

Phil does as he’s told, taking Dan in his hand and squeezing. “You ok? Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

“Good hurt or bad?” Phil asks.

“Good Phil, fuck. Shh, no more talking, just let me fuck you.”

The words shoot straight to Phil’s cock, but he still laughs a little. “Thought I was fucking you.”

“You just lie there and take what I give you,” Dan says.

Phil never knows what he’s gonna get when he has sex with Dan. Apparently tonight he gets bossy. He’s not complaining.

It feels too soon when Dan has taken Phil in all the way and grinds down against Phil’s hips, but Dan’s looking at Phil with his half lidded sex eyes and he’s biting down on his lip a little. He’s clearly into it, and that’s all Phil needs to let go of the lingering guilty feeling of not prepping him thoroughly enough.

He makes an awful kind of punched-gut sound when Dan starts riding with no warning. Dan’s hands push his weight down against Phil’s chest and Phil’s reach out to wrap around Dan’s waist. It gives him something soft and fleshy and firm to squeeze and makes him feel like he’s contributing something to this whole experience.

He’s not, really, he’s just lying there and letting Dan make him feel better than he’s ever felt in his whole goddamn life. He’s just lying there watching Dan bounce on his cock and trying to remind himself it would be irredeemably humiliating to come after less than two minutes. He could, but he can’t.

Dan deserves to feel good too. And right now he looks like he feels really really good. Phil doesn’t want to do anything to mess with that, so he scrunches his eyes shut tight and tries to picture anything but how hard Dan’s cock is right now and how curly his hair has gone and the tan line that cuts across his hips.

Dan slows down the pace suddenly, and somehow that’s even worse. Phil can feel _everything_ , the drag of Dan’s walls against his bare cock a sweet, blissful kind of torture.

He throws one arm over his eyes and tips his head back into the pillow, his other hand still clenched into Dan’s waist. “I’m gonna die,” he whimpers.

Dan just lifts himself off Phil’s cock and sinks back down agonizingly slowly.

Phil groans. “You’re going to kill me.” His toes are curled in so tight his feet are starting to cramp a little. His whole body is one giant knot clenched against the urge to give in to the searing pleasure building up low in his gut.

He manages to stave off the inevitable for longer than he’d have thought possible. It feels like hours of Dan’s tight heat wrapped around him, sliding up and down before the restraint actually starts to hurt. He wraps his hand around Dan’s cock and starts stroking just for something to do, but that turns out to be a bad idea. Dan moans high and quiet and breathy and it’s just such a fucking intoxicating sound.

“Dan,” Phil says, sounding choked.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes, his own hand holding Phil’s and encouraging him to wank faster.

“I think I have to come.”

“So come.”

“Where?” Phil asks.

“Inside.”

Something carnal takes over and Phil is grabbing Dan’s hips and flipping him over and pushing his legs up and fucking into him hard, searching for that spot Dan needs to feel the best this can possibly feel for him. They’re both grunting and it’s sweaty where Phil’s hands clutch the backs of Dan’s knees.

“There there there,” Dan babbles when Phil gets just the right angle. “Keep going right there, don’t stop.”

“I’m gonna come,” Phil says, both a warning and an apology.

“No. Don’t,” Dan says. “Keep going, I’m so close.”

Phil wants to argue, wants to remind Dan he’d told Phil about thirty seconds ago that it was fine for him to come. Instead he bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste the sharp coppery taste of blood and let the pain that blooms there distract him long enough to watch Dan’s fist tugging roughly at himself as come shoots out onto his stomach.

Phil tries not to thrust into the maddening squeeze of Dan’s hole, but he’s only human. He’s been at the tipping point nearly since the beginning and Dan coming clenched around him is officially more than Phil can handle. He gives a few jerky thrusts and then absolutely buries himself as his balls draw up and the pleasure of release is all he can feel.

He collapses on top of Dan when the pulsing finally stops. Dan closes his arms around Phil’s back and kisses the side of his face. “You ok?”

“No,” Phil grunts. “I’m dead. You killed me.” Maybe it shouldn’t, but it definitely feels different coming inside Dan without a condom to catch it. He feels some kind of brute virility that he often likes to pretend doesn’t apply to a nice guy like him.

But apparently it does. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt a satisfaction as bone-deep as the one he feels right now.

“You killed me back,” Dan says. “My ass is gonna hurt tomorrow.”

“You said it was ok,” Phil protests weakly. He doesn’t even have the energy to be indignant.

“It was. It was just a lot. I couldn’t tell til it was over.”

“I don’t like that,” Phil says, frowning. “I don’t like hurting you.”

“It doesn’t _hurt_ hurt. I’m fine.”

“Well… I guess we’ll have to do it the other way round tomorrow,” Phil mumbles, pushing his lips against the salty mess of Dan’s neck. His cock is finally starting to soften where it’s still nestled inside of Dan, but he makes no move to do anything about that just yet. “But you have to open me up properly.”

“We don’t actually have to do it like that, you know” Dan says softly.

“Shut up. I want to try it.”

“Ok. We’ll try it.” Dan gives Phil’s back a little rub. “Can you get out of me now, please? I’m starting to leak and it feels really gross.”

“Mmf,” Phil says, but he pulls out gently and rolls off Dan and onto his back. He feels gross too, sweaty and smeary and boneless, but mostly he just feels good. “Dan?” he asks, as he watches Dan kind of waddling towards the bathroom.

“What?”

“That was fun.”

Dan snorts. “Yeah, it was. I’m gonna go clean your jizz out of my ass now.”

Phil crinkles his nose. “You’re vile.”

“Mhm,” Dan hums and Phil hears the door click shut.

A few minutes later Dan is back, dropping a warm wet cloth on Phil’s stomach and climbing back into bed. “Clean yourself up, we’re going out.”

“You can’t be serious,” Phil says, but he picks up the cloth and starts wiping at the smeariness.

“I’m always serious about post-bang snacks, Phil.”

Phil considers that for a moment. “Ok, yeah. I reckon that’s something we should do.”

“We should.”

Phil finishes cleaning up and drops the cloth onto the floor. They’re in a hotel, he’s allowed.

He reaches out and pulls Dan tight to his chest. “Was barebacking all you dreamed it would be?” he asks. His eyelids feel heavy; he’s hoping Dan forgets about going out.

“It was good,” Dan murmurs. “But mostly I wanted it for you. Was it good for you?”

“Mm. Really good. I need to build up my stamina though.”

Dan laughs. “It’s ok old man. Your stamina is just fine for a granddad.”

“Shut up, horrible boy. Didn’t your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?”

“I let you cream pie me, is that not respectful?”

“Dan!” Phil shrieks.

Dan laughs harder.

“I hate you,” Phil says. “Order me room service, I’m too old and tired to get out of bed.”

“Ok.” Dan kisses Phil’s chin. “I can do that.”


End file.
